


XENA ET GABRIELLE AU PAYS DU MAUVE EGOUT

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comedy, Et plein d'autres personnages..., Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Other, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-24
Updated: 1999-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: ATTENTION : Ami(e) lecteur/trice, l'histoire que tu vas -peut-être- décider de lire est pleine du plus mauvais des mauvais goûts. Les auteurs ne la recommandent absolument pas aux mineurs, à ceux et celles que ça va choquer, à ceux et celles que ça pourrait choquer, bref, pour résumer, tous les sujets tabous y sont évoqués, sans prendre de gants, sans y aller de main morte. Rien n'est respecté. Si par malheur, tu y trouvais, ami(e) lecteur/trice un passage qui soit de bon goût, sache que cela ne peut être qu'indépendant de notre volonté…Sur ce, tu es prévenu(e), ne t'en prends qu'à toi…





	XENA ET GABRIELLE AU PAYS DU MAUVE EGOUT

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en collaboration avec John Doe.

XENA ET GABRIELLE  
  
AU PAYS DU MAUVE EGOUT  
  
  
ATTENTION : Ami(e) lecteur/trice, l'histoire que tu vas -peut-être- décider de lire est pleine du plus mauvais des mauvais goûts. Les auteurs ne la recommandent absolument pas aux mineurs, à ceux et celles que ça va choquer, à ceux et celles que ça pourrait choquer, bref, pour résumer, tous les sujets tabous y sont évoqués, sans prendre de gants, sans y aller de main morte. Rien n'est respecté. Si par malheur, tu y trouvais, ami(e) lecteur/trice un passage qui soit de bon goût, sache que cela ne peut être qu'indépendant de notre volonté…  
Sur ce, tu es prévenu(e), ne t'en prends qu'à toi…  
COPYRIGHT : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs officiels qui touchent des sous pour ça. Pas nous. Nous ne faisons que les emprunter et on les rend dans le même état -ou presque- qu'on les a trouvés.  
  
Les coupables :  
John Doe et Fausta.  
jdoe@mailcity.com (en 1999)  
fausta88  
  
  
Attention, ça commence.  
  
**********  
  
"Choupinette ?" dit Xena.  
"Oui, mon sucre d'orge ?" répondit Gabrielle.  
"Tu sais quel jour on est ?"  
"Heu… Laisse-moi réfléchir. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'a lieu le Congrès des Lolitas Imberbes de Thessalie Orientale ?"  
"Non."  
"Ah, j'y suis ! On est le jour du Salon Ordinaire Des Onanistes Moyennement Intéressé(e)s par l'Epilation."  
"Non ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le troisième mardi du mois !"  
"Oh. CE troisième mardi du mois ?"  
"Oui. Celui où on fait… Tu sais… Pouët-pouët."  
"Ah…. Déjà… Bon, ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…" dit Gabrielle tout en commençant à ôter ses vêtements.  
"Youpi ! Dis donc, j'aimerais bien aussi que tu portes le morceau de bois poli tenu par des lanières que Salmoneus nous a vendu."  
"Le gode-ceinture ? Mouais, bonne idée. Je suppose qu'après deux lunes de vie commune, il faut bien qu'on mette un peu de piment dans notre vie…"  
"Bon, il est dans ma sacoche, je vais le chercher."  
"Dans ta sacoche ? Oh, quelle surprise…"  
  
Xena commença à fouiller dans ses fontes, mais sans résultat.  
  
"Gabrielle !" cria la guerrière. Une angoisse sourde était perceptible dans son ton. "Je ne le trouve nulle part ! Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On est perdues !!!"  
"Du calme, du calme. On va bien finir par le trouver. C'est tout de même pas Argo qui nous l'a pris !"  
  
Sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne s'en rendit compte, la jument baissa les yeux. La barde chercha, chercha. Elle et Xena durent finalement se rendre à l'évidence : le gode-ceinture était introuvable. Xena effondrée se laissa chuter à terre. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
"Ouin ! Ouin !" pleura la princesse guerrière. "C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Ma main droite, c'est bien, mais cinq fois par jour, ça finit par être lassant… Moi, je voulais juste un peu de changement…" réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.  
  
Gabrielle, que la peine de son sucre d'orge ne pouvait laisser indifférente, décida alors de s'adresser à Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour et -ce que peu de personnes savent- des Gode-Ceinture.  
  
"Déesse ! Ecoute ma prière et viens à notre aide !" supplia la barde.  
  
Un long moment s'écoula, rien ne se passa.  
  
"Déesse !" dit alors Gabrielle. "Si tu nous aides, je demanderai à Xena de te montrer ses gros roploplos."  
  
Aussitôt, Aphrodite apparut.  
  
"Merci, déesse. Nous…" commença la barde.  
"Oh là, oh là. Calmos. Chose promise, chose due." répliqua Aphrodite. "Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je veux d'abord voir s'il est bien vrai que Xena ne se mouille pas les pieds quand il pleut."  
"Euh, mamour, tu veux bien… ?" demanda la plus jeune des trois femmes.  
  
Xena se déshabilla. La déesse émit un sifflement d'admiration. "Nom de Zeus ! Héra aurait pu en laisser un peu pour les autres mortelles !"  
Xena rougit.  
  
"Bon, ce qui est dit est dit : je vais vous aider. Je vous demande juste deux petites minutes. Toi, Miss-Salon-du-Cuir-ambulante, ne bouge pas."  
  
La main droite de la déesse s'enfouit sous sa jupe, laquelle, durant 1 minute et 57 secondes fut secouée par de rapides mouvements allant d'avant en arrière.  
  
"Ah, ça fait du bien par où ça passe," dit finalement Aphrodite. "Bon, vous avez un problème, je crois. Je compatis : la même chose nous est arrivée une fois, à Artémis, Athéna, Hébé et moi."  
"Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait, alors ?" s'enquit Xena.  
"Eh bien, Hébé m'avait fistée. Mais elle a la main et le poignet si fins que je n'y ai vraiment pas trouvé mon compte."  
  
La guerrière regarda alors l'avant-bras de Gabrielle.  
  
"Ouin ! Ouin !" fut sa seule réaction.  
"Mais vous avez bien fini par le retrouver, tout de même ?" demanda la barde.  
"Oui. C'était Héra qui nous l'avait pris. Un vieux compte à régler avec papa, j'ai cru comprendre…"  
"Ne peux-tu donc nous aider à remettre la main dessus, alors ?"  
"Je crois savoir ce qu'il vous faudrait," répondit la fille de Zeus.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et apparut alors, monté sur une fière destrière, un homme d'âge plus que mûr, engoncé dans un imperméable blanc cassé.  
  
"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Gabrielle.  
"L'inspecteur Derrick, le meilleur flic d'Europe !" répondit la déesse.  
"La fille d'Agénor, roi de Phénicie, qui est également mère de Minos, Rhadamanthe et Sarpédon, a maintenant des flics sous ses ordres ?!" intervint Xena. [Chère lectrice, cher lecteur, veuillez nous excuser. Cet intermède culturel, totalement déplacé dans une histoire de ce type, ne se reproduira plus, soyez-en certain(e)s]  
"Allons, bichette, ne fatigue pas ta jolie petite tête à réfléchir," répondit la barde.  
"En tout cas, quand je vois sa tête, je remercie Héra de préférer la pelouse aux champignons," dit la guerrière princesse avec un grand 'ouf' de soulagement.  
"C'est sûr. Même Joxer aurait l'air séduisant à côté de lui !"  
  
Xena lança à Gabrielle un regard plein d'une profonde stupéfaction.  
  
"Mouais, enfin, disons qu'il y aurait match nul," corrigea la barde.  
  
**********  
UNE PAGE DE PUBLICITE :  
  
Avec Xena, le monde changera !  
  
**********  
  
L'homme d'âge plus que mûr s'approcha du troupeau de femmes qui l'attendaient avec un dégoût mêlé de perversité.  La jument blanche à crinière jaune s'arrêta brusquement et l'inspecteur Derrick en profita pour tomber sur le dos, manquant de casser ses lunettes aux verres fumés.  
"Mesdames, je vous souhaite le bonjour." dit-il d'une voix lente et monocorde en se remettant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. "Vous m'avez fait demander ? Je suis à votre sévice… euh, service."  
  
Gabrielle lança un regard meurtrier à Aphrodite. "Tu es sûre, ô ma déesse, que ce tas de mollesse peut nous aider ?"Aph' acquiesça. "C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Et surtout, il ne restait plus que lui. Lady Blue était prise par Hercule et…"  
"Et ces Drôles de Dames ?"  
"En train de s'occuper de Charlie, il ne restait plus que Bosley, j'ai cru que vous auriez préféré Derrick, mais si…"  
"Non, non, pas Bosley ! Avec son sourire idiot, il me fait penser à Joxer. Terrible. On va garder celui-ci. Espérons au moins qu'il va nous être utile."  
  
Xena s'était approchée du cheval et le contemplait curieusement. "C'est bizarre, il me semble la reconnaître..."  
"Cette jument, madame, appartenait autrefois à Lucky Luke, mais il a pris sa retraite. Il ne pouvait plus la monter comme il aimait. A cause de ses hémorroïdes, " la renseigna gentiment le vieillard cacochyme.  
"Je le savais ! Ca n'était pas normal : il avait toujours les jambes arquées !" cria d'un air victorieux la guerrière.  
"Xe, laisse le monsieur tranquille, tu vas faire monter sa tension. Et rhabille-toi, s'il te plaît." intervint la barde en voyant Derrick chausser ses lunettes. "Quant à vous, l'homme à l'imper, ça n'est plus de votre âge ni de vos artères. En plus, c'est à moi."  
  
L'inspecteur eut un petit mouvement de recul. "Mais madame…"  
"Taratata ! Pas de ça. On a perdu un objet qui nous est cher, enfin, à elle. Et on voudrait bien le retrouver, enfin, pour elle."  
"Veuillez me le décrire, alors, madame." Derrick s'adressait à Xena qui se rapprocha.  
"C'est un fabuleux morceau de bois. Il est arrondi, assez long, poli, avec à la base un évasement qui permet de le fixer. Il est dur à souhait, infatigable..." Xena en devenait lyrique et rêveuse. Gabrielle commençait à regarder autour d'elle d'un air ennuyé quand elle aperçut Aph' en train de boire un cocktail parfumé et coloré. Elle laissa son amie en tête à tête avec le policier et la rejoignit.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?"  
"Un cocktail du tonnerre de Père. T'en veux un en attendant la suite ?" offrit la déesse. "C'est à base de jus de fruits de la passion et de gingembre concentré."  
"Volontiers, le temps que Xena ait fini de décrire la chose et que l'autre comprenne…" Aph claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts. Un serveur apparut, petit, cheveux foncés, bien sanglé dans son uniforme de marin. Il portait à hauteur d'épaule un plateau et des verres de cocktail.  
"Gopher ? Par ici, c'est pour la dame." ordonna la mère de Cupidon. L'homoncule s'avança vers elle, croisa le chemin de l'inspecteur qui revenait vers elles. Il trébucha à sa vue, son plateau se renversa sur le pardessus fatigué. "Oh je suis désolé, monsieur… je ne voulais pas… je vais vous nettoyer, vous débarrasser…" Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Gopher emmena Derrick dans le sous-bois, près du ruisseau qui coulait en contrebas.  
Aphrodite poussa un profond soupir en se cachant les yeux de sa main. "Ca recommence ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, il avait déjà utilisé ce piège pour se taper l'Homme de Fer et Miss Marple. Il est gérontophile, c'est sûr."  
"Et ça va prendre longtemps ?"s'inquiéta la barde en voyant Xena contempler d'un air rêveur son bâton.  
"Oh, non, c'est le point positif : comme ils ont tous la tremblote, ça va plus vite."  
  
Dans les fourrés, le spectacle avait déjà commencé. Gopher s'était jeté sur le meilleur flic d'Europe et se frottait contre son imper. Tout à coup, il s'interrompit et tendit l'oreille. Des voix venaient du fourré d'à côté.  
"Mais si, je t'assure que la Terre est à la taille de l'homme. Il suffit qu'il la prenne d'assaut." disait une voix rauque.  
"Cependant lors d'expériences en liberté, on a remarqué que l'homme se tenait volontairement dans une étendue bien définie par lui et ne s'aventurait pas au-delà de ses frontières…" Cette voix était celle d'une fillette très mûre pour ses huit ans.  
"Si si" reprit une troisième voix aussi enrouée que la première. "A chaque fois, il va un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il la pén--"  
Les voix s'interrompirent en voyant la tête de Gopher sortir des fourrés.  
"Rintintin, Rantanplan ! Allez vous occuper d'apprendre la vie à Mafalda ailleurs ! Ca me perturbe, vos histoires."  
  
Après cette sortie, Gopher revint en soutenant Derrick et le conduisit aux trois femmes qui l'attendaient avec impatience, sans prêter garde aux glapissements qui continuaient dans les fourrés.  
  
Gabrielle prit la parole.  
"Alors, Derrick, on a fait des recherches sur le terrain ?"  
"Madame, je vois maintenant ce que je dois chercher. Un olisbos du modèle le plus courant. Mais une question me ronge : vous ne m'avez pas dit s'il vous restait les lanières ou pas."  
"Mon sucre d'orge ?" L'Amazone se tourna vers Xena qui  regardait son pommeau d'épée d'un œil concupiscent. "Mon doudou, réponds au monsieur et va te tremper dans le ruisseau glacé, s'il te plaît. Tu nous ramèneras des moules pour l'apéro tant que tu y es."  
La princesse guerrière montra les lanières de cuir qu'elle utilisait à l'inspecteur, puis partit à la pêche aux moules. Derrick interrogea Gabrielle qui échangeait des recettes avec Aphrodite.  
  
"Madame, excusez-moi d'avoir l'outrecuidance de vous interrompre. Pourriez-vous me dire la dernière fois que vous avez vu l'objet en question." Il en profita pour essuyer ses lunettes huilées au contact de ses cheveux blancs.  
"Ben.. euh... la dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas vu réellement, mais je peux vous assurer que le mois dernier, nous l'avions encore. Mon sucre d'orge a passé des heures à jouer avec. Et puis, elle a dû le ranger dans ses fontes. Elle prend très soin de ses joujous." Elle s'adressa à Aph' qui s'était rapprochée. "Nous l'avons acheté à Salmoneus, tu sais, le marchand qui pourrait vendre des armes à Arès. C'était une occasion et Xena a sauté dessus."  
"Ouiii, je me souviens ! D'ailleurs il faut absolument que tu lui achètes de cette poudre qui fait dormir. Il m'en avait vendu le printemps dernier quand j'avais des problèmes, comme chaque année, avec le mari que m'a donné mon père, ce rois des... dieux."  
"Oui, Héphaïstos."  
"C'est ça, j'oublie toujours son nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec cette poudre, je n'avais plus besoin d'aller me cacher dans les petits coins pour l'éviter."  
"Merci, Aph', à charge de revanche." lui dit Gabrielle dans un soupir de soulagement.  
"Hum... Mesdames, je vais vous laisser et partir à la recherche de cet objet bien pratique pour des femmes libérées. Vous me verrez encore de temps en temps traîner dans les environs. Ne vous éloignez pas trop."  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'éloigna, jouant avec une grande loupe et en marmottant "Sherlock, tiens-toi bien, j'arrive !"  
  
**********  
UNE PAGE DE PUBLICITE :  
  
Avec Gabrielle, la vie est belle.  
\- Xena -  
  
**********  
Xena reparut alors. Trois personnes du sexe étaient à ses côtés.  
"Gab, Aph, je vous présente l'agent Scully, Mme Peel et Mme Ross-Banner."  
"Je vois que la pêche a été bonne" dit Gabrielle alors qu'un léger filet de bave coulait au coin de ses lèvres.  
"Vos deux compagnes me sont familières," dit Aphrodite, "mais je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître, Mme Ross-Banner."  
"Oh, je suis Betty Ross, l'épouse de Mr. Bruce Banner," répondit la belle blonde à la forte poitrine.  
"J'avoue que je ne vois toujours pas."  
"Mon époux est plus connu sous le nom de l'Incroyable Hulk."  
"Et, d'après ce que m'en a dit Bettynou, TOUT chez son mari est disproportionné," intervint Xena.  
"Mm, et alors ?" demanda Aphrodite.  
"Et bien, vu que leur mariage a été consommé," dit Xena en aparté, les yeux brillants, "vous voyez ce que ça a pu donner, niveau dilatation."  
"Pardon, Aph'" dit la barde après qu'un demi-litre de sa salive ait chu sur les bottes de la déesse.  
"Ce n'est pas grave. N'est-ce pas, agent Scully ?" dit Aphrodite en lançant un clin d'œil à la femme qui avait commencé à astiquer son entrecuisse avec son pistolet.  
"Oh mais si, ma déesse, c'est grave. Très grave. Vos bottes ne peuvent rester souillées ainsi. Laissez-moi faire" dit la femme au visage très moyennement séduisant alors qu'elle s'agenouillait et commençait à laper goulûment la bave tandis qu'elle frottait avec une ardeur redoublée son revolver contre ses parties intimes.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Xena avait commence a dévêtir Betty.  
"Sucre d'orge ! " cria Gabrielle, indignée.  
"Désolée, ma bardounette, mais Betty m'a dit qu'elle avait une moule... pardon, UN moule de 'l'organe' de son mari, et qu'elle me le prêterait si je l'aidais à supporter son absence pendant qu'il sauve le monde en compagnie de Thor, cet infâme usurpateur qui ose dire qu'il est un  
dieu."  
  
"Eh bien, il me semble qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux " dit Mme Peel à Gabrielle, alors que le bout de sa langue longeait sa lèvre supérieure. "Ma chère, puis-je vous emprunter votre fouet ?" demanda-t-elle à Xena.  
"Bien sûr. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à quelqu'une qui a aussi bon goût en matière de vêtements ?"  
Mme Peel fit alors claquer le fouet. "Et maintenant, petite fille," ajouta-t-elle, "à genoux et lèche-moi le sexe !"  
"SUCRE D'ORGE !!!" hurla Gabrielle, terrifiée.  
"Tu -slurp- vois bien –glurp- que je suis -glou-glou- occupée, ma bichounette." répondit la princesse guerrière.  
C'est alors que l'agent Scully s'interposa entre Gabrielle et Mme Peel.  
  
"Maîtresse, je vous en prie, c'est MOI qui mérite d'être punie. J'ai fauté. J'ai gravement fauté. J'ai refusé de voir que la vérité était ailleurs alors que samedi soir après samedi soir on m'apportait la preuve de mon erreur sur M6. Châtiez-moi, Maîtresse. Soyez bonne : faites de moi votre créature de Roswell."  
"Hum, vu sous cet angle..." dit Mme Peel alors que s'étalait sous ses yeux la poitrine généreuse de l'agent Scully. "Très bien, hyène lubrique. Voilà pour toi," dit-elle alors que le fouet s'abattait sur la croupe rebondie d'une pantelante agent Scully.  
"Oh, merci, Maîtresse," susurra cette dernière. "S'il vous plaît, encore, encore."  
  
"Dis-moi, jolie blonde, tu t'es déjà demandé quel goût pouvait avoir une déesse ?" demanda Aphrodite tout en faisant glisser un doigt sous le menton de la barde.  
"Euh ... Pas vraiment."  
"Eh bien, on manque singulièrement d'imagination pour une écrivaine, non ? Enfin, qu'à cela ne tienne, tu vas quand même avoir les réponses aux questions que tu ne t'es jamais posées," répliqua Aphrodite tout en grimpant sur un rocher afin que son bas-ventre se retrouve au niveau de la bouche de Gabrielle. Cette dernière releva alors la jupe de la déesse et, comme celle-ci ne portait pas de culotte, se trouva nez à lèvres avec une fort appétissante toison d'or dont elle put vérifier la moiteur en approchant sa langue gourmande.  
  
"Nom de Zeus ! T'es sûre que c'est pas ta bouche ?!" demanda une Xena stupéfaite par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : celui des régions secrètes de Betty Ross.  
"Eh bien, disons que, des fois, la même chose y entre mais ce qui fait la différence, c'est que l'orifice du bas n'a pas, lui, le don de la parole. "  
"Moi qui me croyais capable des prouesses physiques les plus extrêmes, je dois avouer que là, je suis battue !"  
"Oh, ne fais pas de complexes. Je viens de penser à une prouesse qui me ferait vraiment très, très plaisir si tu la réalisais."  
"Ben, je veux bien te fister, c'est sûr, mais vu ce que j'ai sous les yeux, je crois que je pourrais y mettre tout le bras sans que tu sentes quoi que ce soit."  
"Ce n'est pas au fist-fucking que je pensais," répliqua Betty avec un sourire énigmatique.  
  
"Ca va aller ? Tu tiendras le coup ?" demanda l'épouse de Hulk.  
"Je vais essayer," répondit Xena alors que son dos reposait contre le tronc d'un arbre tandis qu'elle maintenait sa jambe droite dressée perpendiculairement à son autre jambe.  
"Avec de telles cuisses, si fermes, si musclées, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver."  
Betty, entièrement nue, glissa précautionneusement de la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée jusqu'à ce que son sexe béant (il faut dire que depuis sa nuit de noces, ce dernier ne pouvait plus être que béant) vienne se refermer autour du pied droit de Xena. La jeune blonde lâcha alors la branche pour appuyer ses deux mains sur la cuisse nue de Xena tandis que son bassin bougeait de haut en bas, de façon à ce que sa vaste moiteur aille et vienne le long du pied de la guerrière.  
"Ah, le foot-fucking, quel pied !!!" hurla Betty.  
  
L'inspecteur Derrick, pendant ce temps, avait poursuivi ses recherches mais celles-ci s'étaient révélées infructueuses. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant seul avec Argo. Rajustant ses lunettes, l'homme à l'imper examina attentivement la croupe de la jument.  
"Quelle rondeur, quelle fermeté, quel galbe !" se dit le vieillard indigne. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne.  
"Ah, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 92 ans que je ne suis plus un homme !" fulmina-t-il intérieurement. "D'ailleurs, Klein pourrait en témoigner ! Bon, c'est décidé, je vais montrer à cette impudente femelle ce qu'est une vraie saucisse de Munich !" L'inspecteur fourragea sous son imperméable et finit par en ressortir un appendice vaguement roide. Il se dirigea vers Argo. Arrivé derrière la jument, il souleva sa queue pour accomplir son forfait. Ses yeux globuleux furent alors à deux doigts de s'accoupler avec ses verres fumés.  
"Gott im Himmel ! Je suis génial !" s'exclama-t-il. "Même lorsque la lubricité me submerge, mon extraordinaire cerveau arrive tout de même à venir à bout des énigmes les plus complexes ! J'ai résolu le mystère de l'olisbos volatilisé !"  
Effectivement, profondément enfoncé dans la féminité d'Argo, se trouvait l'objet que Xena chérissait plus que tout. L'inspecteur Derrick, sa charcuterie toujours dans la main gauche, retira alors le morceau de bois poli afin de pouvoir le rapporter à nos demoiselles en détresse.  
  
Seulement, Argo n'était pas du tout prête à se laisser ainsi dépouiller d'un objet qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au moins autant que sa maîtresse. La jument, furieuse, fit savoir sa façon de penser  l'inspecteur en lui administrant une redoutable ruade.  
Le Mathusalem teuton se retrouva propulsé trois bons mètres en arrière. Alors qu'il tombait sur le dos, l'olisbos transperça sa culotte de peau et lui offrit l'expérience d'une sodomie telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue depuis qu'il avait fini ses études chez les bons pères. Sous le coup de l'émotion, son membre viril ne put se contenir et une impressionnante giclée de liquide séminal atterrit sur ses lunettes. Cela aurait pu être un instant mémorable pour la vieille ganache ; malheureusement, en retombant, son crâne avait heurté une pierre. Il fut tué sur le coup. Au moins partit-il le sourire (et le sperme) aux lèvres.  
  
**********  
UNE PAGE DE PUBLICITE  
  
"Quand ça entre mal, quand ça frotte avec Gabrielle,  
Xena sans hésitation sort son tube de gel.  
   
Faites comme elles,  
Achetez Salmogel,  
Le gel des femmes entre elles."  
**********  
  
Les femmes finirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire ensemble puis se retrouvèrent le soir. Chacune se nettoya consciencieusement. Elles étaient toutes regroupées dans un bassin naturel qu'alimentait une source tiède. Aphrodite ayant jugé que froid, c'est trop froid et chaud, c'est trop chaud, elle avait opté pour le modèle tiède avec grand bassin. Son installatrice, la nymphe Thétis s'était jointe à la fête, ainsi que son frère Théton.  
  
Tout ce petit monde s'amusait bien, mais après toute une journée passée ensemble, ces dames se sentirent fatiguées. Elles pensèrent à se séparer, c'est ainsi que Scully repartit bras dessus, bras dessous avec Emma Peel et qu'Aphrodite disparut dans un grand nuage rose avec Mme Ross-Banner. Elle avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle, puisque son mari n'était pas là et que, ma bonne dame, les routes ne sont plus sûres et qu'il faut bien s'aider entre femmes, d'ailleurs, on n'est jamais trop aidés. [NDLA : Lire à haute voix.] Thétis et Théton les avaient quittées auparavant en prétextant une 'affaire' de famille à régler.  
  
Gabrielle et Xena se retrouvèrent seules. Elles se regardèrent intensément. A la lueur du feu de bois qu'elles avaient allumé, leurs corps semblaient de bronze. Après un moment qui leur parut une éternité, Xena ouvrit la bouche et murmura : "Pipi !" Elle s'enfuit dans les fourrés.  
  
Gabrielle se retourna en haussant les épaules. "Bah, quelle enfant !"  
Elles avaient passé une excellente journée, cependant quelque chose la titillait, mais elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. Elle laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps et -- "Ca y est ! J'ai mis le doigt dessus !!" hurla-t-elle en interrompant la narratrice qui se vengea aussitôt : Gabrielle se fit piquer par un moustique qui allait la démanger pendant au moins deux jours. Elle s'assit par terre. Sa main droite retrouva sa place habituelle et elle se caressa machinalement. "C'est ça. Avec toutes ces créatures, nous nous sommes bien amusées, mais je n'ai pas joui !! C'est ça qui me manque !!"  
  
Elle essaya de voir si Xena revenait, mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait. "Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !"soupira-t-elle. A ce moment-là, son regard tomba sur Argo et la forme allongée près d'elle.  
  
"Oh, l'inspecteur Reddick... Derrick." Elle s'approcha du corps immobile, le poussa du pied et se pencha sur lui.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii !" hurla-t-elle en se réfugiant derrière Xena qui réapparaissait la culotte sur les pieds et l'épée au clair. "Xena !! Regarde ! Le flic...il est..."  
  
"Ben il est mort." Xena s'étonnait de la réaction de sa compagne de jeux.  
  
"Non, c'est pas ça. Il est habillé de gris et il a des chaussettes mauves !! Quelle manque de goût ! Heureusement qu'il est mort, sinon, on aurait dû l'emmener voir Salmoneus !!" termina-t-elle en aidant Xena à se rhabiller. La guerrière se rapprocha du cadavre, l'examina sous toutes les coutures.  
  
"Hey, mais c'est chouette ! Il a tenu sa parole, l'ex-meilleur flic d'Europe. Il a retrouvé le godemiché. Chouette, on va pouvoir s'amuser avec. Après l'avoir lavé, c'est sûr." ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'enlever les épines qui s'étaient collées dessus. "Tu sais, Gabrielle," lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, "on s'est bien amusées avec les copines, mais ce n'était pas comme avec toi. Il me manque quelque chose. Ca doit être parce que je n'ai pas eu mon orgasme. Et j'ai remarqué que toi non plus."  
  
"Le visage de Gabrielle s'illumina à ces mots. "Ma grande guerrière, tu veux dire que tu m'as observée aujourd'hui ? Malgré toutes ces belles femmes autour de toi ?" Elle était aux anges.  
  
"Ben, ma barde, c'est-à-dire qu'elles voulaient toutes que je leur fasse le coup du chakram hindou et que je joue les seigneurs de guerre pour elles, mais elles ne m'ont rien proposé en échange. Avec toi, au moins, je sais que même si tu fais semblant d'être occupée pendant nos rendez-vous du mardi, et ben, tu sais me rendre la pareille. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas QUE pour le sexe !!"  
  
Elle ouvrit ses bras et la reine des Amazones s'y jeta avec fougue, les envoyant rouler à terre.  
  
Elles échangèrent un baiser fougueux et vorace, mais s'arrêtèrent bientôt.  
  
"Xena, mon artichaut, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as pris un bain ?"  
  
"Ben, cet après-midi avec toi, mon canari. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"C'est cette odeur... C'est insupportable et je croyais que tu avais repris tes vieilles habitudes d'avant, quand je ne t'avais pas encore parlé des possibilités qu'offraient les bains chauds et les savonnettes.  
  
"C'est pas moi, j'te jure, ma Gabby. Ca doit être lui, forcément." Elle indiquait le cadavre qui grouillait maintenant de bestioles rampantes et volantes.  
  
"Ouais, désolée, Xe, c'est lui. Dis, avant qu'on ne se jette dans le stupre et la luxure, on ferait mieux de se débarrasser de cette charogne ! Tu ne crois pas ?"  
  
"Bien sûr, ma crevette. On va le prendre par les bouts de son imper et on va l'emmener dans les bois. J'y ai trouvé un trou pas mal, tout à l'heure. Viens m'aider."  
  
  
**********  
UNE PAGE DE PUBLICITE  
  
"- Madame la guerrière, madame la barde, que diriez-vous si je vous proposais d'échanger votre baril de 'Sappho' contre deux barils de 'Macho' ?  
  
\- Oh, ben non, alors. 'Sappho', c'est bien mieux pour les bustiers en laine couleur épinards périmés."  
  
"La preuve est faite : les guerrières et les bardes préfèrent 'Sappho' à 'Macho'. Alors, si vous aussi êtes une guerrière ou une barde, réclamez 'Sappho', le produit qu'il vous faut !"  
  
**********  
  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !! !   Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  ! !"  
   
Xena et Gabrielle, surprises par ces éclats de rire, lâchèrent l'inspecteur Derrick. Le sol étant en pente, le héros de nos dimanches soir glissa jusqu'aux sabots d'Argo, laquelle, voyant revenir l'homme qui lui avait volé son beau joujou, inventa aussi sec le rugby et catapulta l'idole des maisons de retraite au sommet d'un arbre. Les parties de l'inspecteur furent sectionnées sous le choc. Celles-ci tombèrent à terre où des marmottes, qui passaient par là, s'en emparèrent aussi sec, toutes heureuses d'avoir trouvé de quoi manger pour leur hibernation hivernale.  
  
La guerrière et la barde, pendant ce temps, s'étaient approchées de l'endroit d'où provenaient les rires.  
"Mais c'est Iolaus !" s'exclama Gabrielle. "Et il est avec --"  
"Hercule, celui qui rit quand on l'enc--"  
"Merci, Xena" la coupa la barde.  
  
Cette dernière, incurable curieuse, se rapprocha encore de la scène.  
"Dis donc, Xena, il est franchement bizarre, le gode-ceinture de Iolaus. Il est couleur chair, il y a des poils à la base et le bout est tout rouge. Et, en fait, il a même pas de ceinture, son gode-ceinture !"  
Xena, après s'être frappé le front, demanda :  
"Euh, ma louloute, ta maman t'a jamais parlé des abeilles, des fleurs et de tout ca ?"  
  
Gabrielle, totalement absorbée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux verts et ébahis, n'avait même pas entendu ce que venait de lui dire sa seigneuresse de guerre rien qu'à elle. Elle continua :  
"Par contre, excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi. T'avais raison de vouloir passer par cet orifice. Iolaus aussi l'emprunte. Ca doit être la règle quand on se sert d'un gode-ceinture, je suppose."  
  
Xena eut un sourire légèrement embarrassé.  
  
"Allez, viens," finit par dire la guerrière. "Ne les dérangeons pas. Tu sais à quel point ça peut être pénible d'être interrompues en pleine action."  
"Oh, la fois où Meg, Leah et princesse Diana nous ont surprises en train de faire le cyclope à deux yeux, ça s'est plutôt bien terminé !"  
"C'est vrai," répondit Xena, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. "Dis donc, mon chakram adoré, je crois qu'on a à nouveau de quoi passer quelques agréables moments. Alors, si tu veux bien sortir le tu-sais-quoi."  
"Comment ça ? Tu l'as pas ?"  
"Non. Je l'avais mis dans une poche de l'imper du vieux machin pendant qu'on le transportait. Me dis pas que tu l'as pas repris !"  
"Ben..."  
"OUIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh la la, ça devient lassant. Allons, allons, pleure plus. T'es une grande fille maintenant," dit Gabrielle tout en caressant les cheveux de la redoutable (enfin, peut-être pas en ce moment) princesse guerrière. "Regarde, il est pas perdu l'inspecteur Barrique. Il est juste au sommet de ce pin. Oh, c'est marrant : on dirait que le pin lui a fait ce que Iolaus est en train de faire a Hercule"  
Xena se releva d'un bond.  
"Où il est, ce pin ?" demanda-t-elle.  
"Là," fit Gabrielle tout en le montrant du doigt.  
Xena se précipita vers l'arbre et commenca son ascension, progressant à une vitesse que seule son envie de stupre pouvait expliquer. Arrivée auprès du macchabée munichois, la guerrière s'empara promptement de l'objet de tous ses désirs. Dans sa précipitation, elle provoqua la chute de l'inspecteur, lequel faillit écraser Gabrielle en tombant. Pour se venger, celle-ci lui expédia un rageur coup de pied dans son service trois pièces. Mais, comme ce dernier était maintenant entre les pattes de quelques marmottes, il ne sentit rien (le fait qu'il fût mort n'y était peut-être pas étranger non plus).  
"Louée soit Aphrodite ! Maintenant, plus rien ne se dresse (enfin, si je puis dire) entre toi,  moi et ce magnifique objet"  
"Je sens que tu vas encore me traiter de délicate mais je me vois mal faire des cochoncetés à côté de l'inspecteur. Je sais bien que pour une freudienne, des vers qui s'enfoncent dans de la chair en putréfaction pourraient agir comme stimulants symboliques de ce que l'on s'apprête à accomplir mais, moi, je suis une jungo-lacanienne et ça me donne envie de gerber !"  
"Pff ! Chochotte !" dit Xena tout bas.  
"Tu disais ?"  
"Euh... Je disais juste que t'avais raison, ma Bribri d'amour. Allez, on l'emporte."  
  
Arrivées auprès du trou qu'avait repéré la princesse guerrière, Xena et Gabrielle jetèrent l'encombrant émasculé.  
"Nom d'Héra, on n'est pas les premières à utiliser ce trou," remarqua la barde. "On dirait que toutes les ordures du pays finissent ici."  
"C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un égout."  
"Regarde, sucre d'orge ! Les mauves chaussettes du trépassé teuton déteignent dans l'eau ! L'égout devient tout mauve !"  
"Ca alors ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois un mauve égout !"  
"J'espère que l'eau va pas s'infiltrer dans les sols. Sinon, ça deviendra vraiment le pays du mauve égout !"  
  
**********  
  
"Gab... Gabri... Gabrielle !!!!!"  
"Oui... Oh OUII !!!"  
  
Vous entendez les cris de vos voisines à travers les murs de votre hutte et cela vous ennuie ? Vous avez raison, courez-vite frapper à leur porte avec une bouteille d'Ephinial.  
Le cordial Ephinial est l'alcool idéal pour toute bonne orgie.  
Ephinial, le cordial convivial.  
  
Ephinial, en vente dans les bonnes tavernes !  
  
L'abus d'alcool est conseillé aux dieux seuls.  
  
**********  
  
Les deux amies tournèrent le dos à l'eau croupie sans remarquer les remous qu'avait suscités le cadavre dans sa chute. Elles se dirigèrent à grands pas pressés vers la source d'eau tiède. Là, elles se déshabillèrent rapidement et Gabrielle alla chercher la barre de savonnette qu'elle réservait pour les occasions particulières. Mais c'était bien une occasion particulière après tout, non ? On était bien le troisième mardi du mois ? Le jour des Grandes Obligations Délirantes et Exagérées Mais Incontournables Chez nos Héroïnes tant Enviées ? Et sa petite Xena avait tant pleuré au long de cette journée. Elle pouvait bien lui faire cette petite joie. Elle s'empara de la barre parfumée à la violette et revint vers le campement un grand sourire aux lèvres. Xena avait alimenté leur feu de bois et fait en sorte que leur petite soirée ne soit plus interrompue. Des boissons appétissantes étaient déjà disposées près de la vasque. Rien ne devait interrompre cette soirée de retrouvailles.  
  
Elles se firent face, retinrent leur respiration et parlèrent en même temps.  
"Xena, je --"  
"Gab, je --"  
Elles se sourirent. Par habitude, Xena laissa parler sa barde. C'était la chose la plus simple.  
  
"Xe, je veux te dire que j'ai l'intention de passer une bonne soirée bien tranquille avec toi. Mais s'il te plaît, ne serre pas trop les cordes. La dernière fois, j'ai mis un jour complet à m'en sortir. Je ne suis pas l'Hindou Dini."  
"Bien sûr. Tu pourras aussi me faire plaisir et ne pas mordre trop fort ? La dernière fois, j'ai mis une semaine avant que l'infection ne disparaisse et vu où elle était placée… ça faisait mal à chaque fois que j'allais faire un tour dans les buissons."  
"Bien sûr, ma colombe. Viens dans mes bras."  
  
Elles se jetèrent l'une contre l'autre. La passion les dévorait. Les couvertures étaient proches, elles s'y étendirent ou plutôt s'y vautrèrent, se chamaillant pour savoir qui allait être au-dessus pour la première manche.  
  
Le manteau de la nuit les enveloppa de son épaisseur et nous allons les laisser tranquilles. Qui sommes-nous après tout pour interrompre la passion. Nous les retrouvons le lendemain matin, elles ont enfin récupéré de leur nuit de passion et de fantasme. Elles sont rassasiées. Elles sont heureuses.  
  
Les grognements du ventre de Gabrielle les réveillèrent. Xena s'étira et se leva. Elle inspecta son corps. Ca allait, pas de blessure, seulement quelques bleus, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Elle enfila une tunique et partit dans les buissons chasser leur pitance. Le plaisir de la nuit leur avait ouvert l'appétit à toutes les deux et le déjeuner se devait d'être solide. Elle se faufila entre les arbres et revint quelque temps plus tard avec un gros poussin noir de la taille d'une dinde sous le bras. Bizarrement, il portait encore un morceau de coquille sur la tête.  
  
"Mais Xena, il est encore vivant ! Comment allons-nous le manger ? J'en ai marre de me taper les plumes !"  
"Mon canari, je sais bien. Il y a autre chose à manger, mais je ne pouvais pas le porter en même temps que ce truc noir. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger en criant 'Je suis Caliméro, je suis Caliméro.' Tu connais un Caliméro, toi ?"  
"Non, mais si ça cause, ça ne peut que nous attirer des ennuis. Dans le genre Joxer. On sait pas ce que c'est mais on se retrouve toujours dans des situations pas possibles avec lui. Tu ne lui as pas fait trop mal, j'espère."  
"Ben non, juste un petit coup sur son crâne de piaf."  
"Tant mieux, alors laisse-le partir. Balance-le dans les fourrés et va nous ramener le déjeuner. J'ai faim !"  
  
Xena lâcha la bestiole qui alla heurter un rocher. La coquille se fendilla sur le côté. 'Zut', pensa-t-elle, 'espérons seulement qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Ca serait vraiment trop injuste.' Elle revint presque aussitôt avec un faon estourbi.  
  
"Voici le déjeuner, ma Gabby. Celui-là ne parlait pas. Il a seulement dit 'Je suis Bambi' une petite fois. J'ai dû tuer sa mère qui voulait le défendre, je ne l'ai pas ramassée, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il faut faire mariner la viande de biche. Ce n'est pas grave, la viande ne sera pas perdue pour tout le monde, j'ai vu un loup qui rôdait. D'ailleurs, c'était amusant, il avait une petite cape rouge dans la gueule."  
"Je vais le préparer. Donne et refais du feu."  
  
Elles mangèrent de bon appétit et décidèrent de s'offrir une petite promenade digestive. La curiosité les attira vers le gouffre où elles avaient jeté l'ex-meilleur flic d'Europe. La puanteur et les miasmes les en détournèrent bien vite. Bravant les effluves, elles s'en approchèrent quand même. Le spectacle d'horreur qui s'offrait à leurs yeux horrifiés était horrifiant. Le cadavre avait bouché l'écoulement et l'eau nauséabonde montait et commençait à déborder de la mare, de l'Endroit Gigantesque Ou l'Urticaire Tue. Déjà des plaques rouges apparaissaient sur leurs bras. Elles se grattèrent machinalement avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Xena fut la plus rapide à l'exprimer.  
  
"Gabrielle, vite, il faut s'en aller. Ce que nous craignons hier est arrivé. Ce cadavre a tout déclenché. Regarde, l'eau est mauve. C'est maintenant devenu le Pays du mauve égout."  
  
"Tu as raison, partons. Ca devient impossible."  
  
Elle ramassèrent leurs affaires, roulèrent leurs couvertures et rangèrent avec soin leur godemiché dans les fontes. Puis, elles sautèrent sur le dos d'Argo qui ne demanda pas son reste et partit au galop vers de meilleurs cieux et de nouvelles aventures. De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre les petits gémissements de douleur de Xena quand la jument trébuchait sur un caillou. Ils étaient suivis d'un petit gloussement de Gabrielle qui repensait encore à la bonne nuit qu'elles venaient de passer.  
  
C'est ainsi, cher ami lecteur, chère amie lectrice, que nous les laissons. De ce pays qui naissait des eaux, on perdit toute trace. L'endroit fut repeuplé, civilisé, mais parfois, au détour d'un couloir du métro, happé par une odeur révélatrice, on se dit que Xena et Gabrielle sont passées par là. Et en sont reparties au galop !  
  
THE FIN.  
**********  
  
  
"Alors, ca vous a plu ?  
Non ?! Ca vous a pas plu ?  
Eh bien, si ca vous a pas plu,  
Comme Hercule, vous l'avez eu dans le --"  
"Merci, Xena."  
  
*************************************  
LEXIQUE des personnages évoqués dans cette Fan Fic  
(par ordre d'apparition)  
  
Xena : Princesse guerrière  
Gabrielle : Reine des Amazones  
  
Derrick : inspecteur de police vieillissant, à cheveux blancs. Son subordonné est Klein. Série allemande très lente, localisée à Munich (Allemagne du Sud), où la plus grande cascade se passe quand Derrick cligne des yeux.  
  
Hercule : série pour enfant. Son compagnon est Iolaus.  
  
Drôles de Dames (Charlie's Angel) : trois femmes détectives privées dans l'agence du mystérieux Charlie, chaperonnées par Bosley, un niais. Série américaine.  
Bosley : voir 'Drôles de Dames'  
Charlie : voir 'Drôlesde Dames'  
  
Lucky Luke : cow-boy, héros de bandes dessinées, toujours accompagné de son cheval Jolly Jumper. BD française ou belge.  
Jolly Jumper : cheval de Lucky Luke.  
  
Gopher : serveur gaffeur et intendant de 'La Croisière s'amuse' (Love Boat). Série américaine.  
  
L'Homme de Fer : avocat en chaise roulante qui gagne tous ses procès. Série américaine.  
  
Miss Marple : Vieille dame très anglaise qui résoud les pires énigmes compliquées. Héroïne de Agatha Christie.  
  
Rantanplan : chien de 'garde' incapable, toujours dans les pattes de Lucky Luke. Voir Lucky Luke. Race indéterminée.  
  
Rintintin : Berger allemand très intelligent au service de Rusty, enfant de troupe. Série américaine.  
  
Mafalda : gamine de 6 à 8 ans, très mûre pour son âge. Passe son temps à discuter des affaires du monde et de la malédiction de la soupe. Bande dessinée argentine.  
  
Sherlock Holmes : détective privé britannique, héroïnomane violoncelliste. Héros de Conan Doyle.  
  
Scully : agent du FBI, 'Aux frontières du réel' (X-Files). Série américaine.  
  
Emma Peel : Collègue de John Steed, le prototype de la femme d'action, toujours moulée dans des tenues très sexy en cuir. 'Chapeau melon et Bottes de cuir' (The Avengers). Série britannique.  
  
Betty Ross-Banner : épouse de l'Incroyable Hulk.  
Hulk : Incroyable. De son vrai nom Bruce Banner, scientifique devenu monstre vert après avoir été exposé à des rayons gamma. BD américaine.  
  
Thor : Marteau. Fils d'Odin.  
  
M6 : chaîne de télévision française, passe des séries américaines, dont X-Files.  
  
Klein : voir Derrick.  
  
Houdini : Roi de l'évasion. Personne réelle du XIX ème siècle.  
  
Caliméro : Poussin noir malheureux et malchanceux.  
  
Bambi : faon, héros de Walt Disney.  
  
Le petit Chaperon Rouge : Fillette qui se fait croquer par un loup, personnage de conte, européen.  
  
F&JD, le 24 novembre 1999.  
  
\--  



End file.
